


Following Cecily's Advice

by TheAmazingCat (Kaybay2323)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Shadow of the Tower, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay2323/pseuds/TheAmazingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Bess go through with the advice and council Cecily gives her, after learning about possible affection the new King holds for Maud Herbert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Cecily's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> *Okay so a short little sweet fic about Henry VII and Elizabeth of York. Also a little fuck you to certain authors who like to label Henry VII as a rapist with no evidence at all.

 

Bess had been fidgeting all afternoon, to the point where Cecily had noticed.

“Lady Stanley will think some is amiss if you continue like this.”

They were in Bess’s chambers getting ready to dine with the King. He had arrived early this morning, much to Bess’s surprise. While The King had visited Bess often since her arrival in

his mother’s household he had not visit her for the past week or so.

“How can I not. What if what you told me was the real reason the King has not married me yet. What if it has nothing at all to do with the dispensation?” Bess exclaimed.

Cecily sighed regretting telling her sister what she had heard. This morning after the King’s arrival, Cecily had heard gossip about the King prior to his exile. Cecily had heard that when

Henry Percy brought his wife, Maud Herbert to court that the King was extremely familiar with her and the court gossip insisted that Maud was the King’s former betrothed and that

he was still very much in love with her. Of course Cecily immediately went to her older sister with the news.

Bess didn’t know what to make of it. Of course it was possible, William Herbert had fostered Henry during his youth and he may have thought of a betrothal between Henry and his eldest

daughter at some point. He may have also encouraged the two to be affectionate. Bess can remember her own Aunt Anne speaking to her of how her father encouraged her two uncles to

spend ample time with his daughters, to encourage affection in the up coming marriages. It had proved to be quite successful.

“Bess, he will marry you. He has made a pledge.” Cecily insisted. “Lady Stanley has said that once the dispensation arrives you will be married. You are all but Queen.”

“And what if he does not. What if he decides against it? It has been near 3 months since he was returned to England, nearly an entire month since he was crowned. What is he waiting for?

I heard rumors before his coronation that he was considering a marriage to France. What will happen to me, to all of us if he does not marry me?” Bess near shouted.

Cecily could see her sister was quite nerve wrecked over this, even though she knew Bess had no real reason for fear. Cecily gave the only advice she could.

“You could always…” She began “Well if you truly did wish to speed up the marriage… you could…” she trailed off

“What?” Bess questioned.

“You could give yourself to him.” Cecily said, “Then he would have to worry about you becoming with child, he most likely marry you as soon as he could. I doubt he wants to be

known in Christendom as a man who forced a Princess of England to carry his bastard.”

Bess blushed she was so stunned; she did think her sister so crude.

“How… I…” Bess stutter. Despite being three years older then Cecily she felt beyond younger. Cecily had made herself a wife and knew about the world of men much better the Bess did.

“Do you not think you can seduce him?” Cecily asked “Surely with a woman of your beauty could.”

“I am unsure how. I do not think the King has looked me in such a way.”

“All men look at women in that way.” Cecily laughed, “Oh Bess, I was a wife for many months. I’ll help you.” Cecily said moving close to Bess. “All men love the attention of a

beautiful woman, I know Ralph loved it when I would put my hand on his thigh, or on his chest, of if I would whisper in his ear. Oh and he especially loved it when I let my hair down. He

either liked to watch or do it himself. But don’t throw yourself at him or he’ll think poorly of you. You have to let him think it was his idea.” Cecily said motioning.

“When?” Bess stammered

“He takes you into the library after supper does he not. Use your wiles on him in there, and when he escorts you back to your chamber, invite him in. But just enter the room, he has

to follow you, he can’t think he isn’t in control. Let him have his way after that, he’ll most of the work. It will be painful though; the first time is rather awful to be quite honest. However

if you are truly worried his grace won’t marry you this may be your solution.” Cecily said.

Bess nodded. _She must get the King to marry her._

Cecily giggled and continued to encourage her about what to say and do, when she went to the library with the King.

* * *

            Bess took her time getting ready for supper. She wore her best gowned, and Cecily had made her pull the bodice down a just a tad lower then usually. She insisted that

men loved it when women did that. She wore a recent gift the King had given her as well. And Cecily placed her hair so in her hood that a piece of it was falling out, she said this

would entice him. Bess couldn’t understand how, in fact the little hair was quite irritating.

            Supper was a disappointment to Bess. While the King did pay close attention to her, and sat beside her, his attention was no different on any other night. He did not seem

to notice the extra effect she placed in her appearance tonight. After supper, as usually, he did ask for her to join him in the library. Cecily smiled at her suggestively and squeezed

her hand for encouragement, as she left the room

 

“I do hope this week had been pleasant for you.” Henry said, settling down into one of the library chairs, and Bess settled in the chair closest to him. They were alone now and

the distance between the chairs was not much, Bess could reach over and touch him if she chose too.

“It was quite enjoyable, Lady Stanley runs a wonderful household.” Bess said looking down. She steady her breath, she had to make her move fast if she wanted to seduce him.

“Then I trust you want for nothing.” Henry said, it was more a comment then a question, but it was Bess’s opening.

“Of course…well… there is one thing I do wish for, more then anything in the world.” Bess said softly, her eyes on the floor.

“You must simply name it my Lady. I will not deprive you of any luxuries you wish to have. What is it you do not have?” Henry asked.

Bess’s blue eyes shot up from the floor, hooking on to his and said.

“You.”

Bess could tell that shocked him, as his eyes went wide and his mouth opened but words did not fly out of it. Since the moment she had met the King she could tell her had a

witty tongue about him. He was always quick with his comments and never was caught off guard by others around him.

“What I mean to say, is that I wish to see your grace more often. I do long for you when you are gone.” Bess said, her eyes widening, Cecily had told her to feigned innocence.

“I… I…” Henry said clearing his throat “I will try to come to visit you more often. I did not know you felt so neglected by me. I am glad though you find my company to your liking.”

“I find myself more then liking it.” Bess said her heart was racing but she did, as Cecily instructed, she gently caressed his cheek with her two fingers and ended up playing with parts

of his long wavy hair. It felt coarser then she expected, but not unpleasant. “I find myself thinking of you all the time.” Bess said, Henry’s eyes were diverted away from her at this

point. None of her words were exactly lies, just exaggerations of the truth. She did enjoy Henry’s company, and she did think what being his Queen would be like. However she was

making the situation seem more then it was. She felt bad, but at the same time, Bess knew that Henry would marry her soon her if he compromised her virtue.

Bess could see Henry’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down rather quickly. It indicated to her that he was not use to a woman acting so brazenly before him, or at least not

recently. Maud Herbert must not have left the impression Bess thought she did.

“I think of you too, Bess.” He said, taking her hands from off his cheek holding it in his own. “It is strange. Just yesterday in council meeting, I found myself thinking of how enjoyable

your company would be this evening.”

With that Bess suddenly pulled away, moving back into her chair.

“It is getting late your grace and my day has been quite long. Should we not retire?” Bess said,

“Ah, yes it is quite late. My ride here was very long, I think sleep will do us both good. Shall I escort you to your chambers my lady?” Henry asked.

“You may.” Bess said.

The King offered her his arm, and escorted her up to her bedchambers. Once at her door, Henry let go of her arm and Bess turned towards him, her back nearly against the door.

“I must bid you good night now.” Henry said not looking her directly in the eye.

“Or…” Bess said, her breathing unsteady, repeating what Cecily had told her in her head. “Or you could come in.” Bess said.

Henry eyes widened, and once more his Adam’s Apple bobbed.

“I do not believe that would be proper my lady.” He said

“We are betrothed.” Bess said, her hand reaching out to caress his. “We are all but man and wife. What could be improper between a man and his wife?” Bess asked innocently.

Slyly behind she reached for knob and her door flung open. Bess turned and walked in her chambers, hoping as Cecily predicted he would follow her.

Henry did so, and looked around her room nervously. It was dimly lit now, by the fire place.

“My mother has made sure you have all the comforts you should have.” Henry noted, as Bess lite a few candles in her room.

“She has indeed.” Bess said, beginning to take her hood off “Your grace, could you help me with these pins?” Bess requested.

Henry nodded. Taking a stance behind her, he lifted off her hood and placed on her writing desk. He then slowly undid the pins that kept her hair in place. Allowing it slowly

cascade down her back. Once finished, Henry’s hands lingered on her hair when he was finished.

“Your hair is rather beautiful Bess. I thought I knew the color and shade of it, however up close it looks remarkable different. It’s red, but not like I have ever seen before.

Plantagenet gold.” Henry said, Bess could feel her heart pounding the moment was coming and there was no turning back. “That’s what I hear people call it. The hair of kings, hopefully

our children will have it.”

With the mention of children Bess nerves finally got to her. It was now or never. Bess suddenly turned to face him, her face inches away from his. She quickly leaned forward and

cupped his face in her hands, closed her eyes and kissed his lips. Bess could not say if the kiss was good or not. Henry was rather unresponsive and given her lack of experience, she did

not know what to do. She just pressed her mouth to his and hoped he would take the lead. She pulled back when he proved he wouldn’t.

She opened her eyes to see that Henry’s was wide open. This was not what Cecily had promised.

_Did she really have such little effect on him?_

She almost insulted, however she soon noticed that Henry’s eyes were darting back and forth, to her lips and up again to her eyes. Bess realized the look on his face was not shock

or horror, but conflict. He was decided what course to chart next. She realized she must do as Cecily told her, and let him take the led now. It did not take him long. Not even

moments later, Bess was being grabbed and pressed back into a kiss. It was unlike the first kiss, Henry was far better at taking the lead then she was. He continued to kiss her, his hand

became tangled in her hair. She then felt his teeth nibbling along her lips ever so gently and pressing his tongue requesting that she open her mouth to him. Bess’s eyes went open when

she  felt it.

_A Welsh custom? A French?_

Bess hardly knew the answer, but Cecily said she should just let him do what he liked once he caved. So she did. Her eyes stayed open, while his were closed, heart was still racing

and she felt herself tumbling backwards on to her bed. It was quite an awkward fall, and Bess found the positioning terrible on her back. She did not have a moment to recover

because Henry began kissing her again, this time rather sloppily. Bess found it hard to enjoy it as much as he did. He was working his way down her neck now and Bess eyes were wide

now with fear with what was to come. Both Cecily and her mother had told her to expect pain on her wedding night and now the moment had come and she was not even married. Bess

froze as she felt him gather up her skirts, her breathing was unstable, her body was trembling. She felt as he positioned himself between her legs, and felt something hard pressed again

her thigh, and it all felt wrong. Bess wished to calm herself down but found she could not.     

When Henry’s hand touched the bare skin of her thigh, he felt her shaking beyond control. He suddenly pulled away from her neck and looked up at her eyes. Bess knew in

that moment she had failed. That he could sense the fear in her and would not continue. He rolled himself away from her body and stared up at the canopy above them. The room was

utterly silent and Bess felt her heart begin to slow down. She slowly sat up on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She nearly was in tears.

“Your Grace” she said timidly.

“A moment Bess. Please a moment.” He said, she looked over at him and saw his eyes were scrunched up, his hands over his eyes. His breathing was rather heavier then hers was and

it was if he was in pain. After a few moments his breathing had calm and he finally spoke.

“I pray I did not hurt you my lady?”

“No… I… your grace I am sorry. I shouldn’t have… I am sorry.” Bess stuttered.

Henry pulled himself up now and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Bess you have no reason to be sorry. The fault is mine. I should haven’t come in the your chambers. I should not have attempted to use you in such a way.” Henry said.

As Cecily had predicted, he took responsibility for what had occurred. Bess nearly scolded herself, if only she had gone through with, he would marry her for certain.

“I do have to wonder what was going through your mind tonight? You have never acted in such a way.” Henry asked.

“I… I…” Bess stuttered “Oh your grace I am so ashamed. You must try understand how it is for me, to be here and not know what my fate might be.”

“What?” Henry asked more confused then before.

“What my fate is to be, in your court? I am now a Princess, once more. Just as you have promised, but am I to be your wife as well?” Bess questioned.

“Of course you are!” Henry exclaimed. “Was all this” Henry motioned around the room “To ensure the marriage took place.”

“My sister, Cecily, she told me if we were compromised that you would surely marry me.” Bess said looking down

Henry sighed

“Of course I would have to. Your sister is quite clever. She knew I would be overwhelm with guilt that I would surely speed along my plans for our marriage.”

“So you are planning to marry me?” Bess asked.

“Elizabeth.” Henry shook his head “Of course I am planning my marriage to you. I thought that was established.”

“No we have not. You placed me in your mother household; you speak to me privately, but only to ever ask me about my day, how I am being treated. You never speak of marriage, and

certainly not of our own. Not once. All this time I have been expecting…” Bess trailed off, she scolded herself internal again, and she should know better then to make demands from a

King.

“Expecting what?” Henry asked

“For you to tell me of your plans! For you to ask me if I had a dress ready for the occasion! I am expecting you to speak of our marriage.” Bess cried, having no choice but to answer

him. Henry was silent for a moment.

“Bess I have not spoke of marriage just yet because… well because the time is not right. I must wait. Parliament must ask me first, then permission from the church. All this takes

time.” Henry said

Bess sighed, so that was the reason. Their was no special reason for why she was still unwed, simply legalities.

“But we will marry, and you will make me Queen of England?” Bess asked

“I promise you Bess I will marry you. I promise that you will be my Queen.” Henry said reaching for her hand “And on that day, I should hope both of us are more prepared then we

are now to do our duty.” Henry smiled

Bess smiled back.

“I should hope I please you better that night then I did this.”

“You did nothing wrong this night. You already please me, it is I who hope to please you better then I did tonight.” Henry said his eyebrows raised, a silence stood between them.

Finally Henry stood and said

“I should bid you goodnight now, my lady.” Henry kissed Bess’s hand and quietly left the room. Bess found herself hoping the incident would not create gossip.

She then readied herself for bed, and tucked between the sheets she thought of how foolish her actions were. The new King would marry her, and she would be his Queen. She could not

believe she had let herself be taken in by court gossip. Henry might have thought her a wanton women, and unfit for marriage. As she drifted into sleep her last thought was how this

would be the last time she listen to Cecily again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a kudos if you enjoyed and tell me in the comments what you liked!


End file.
